Celos
by Gabbap
Summary: No siempre los celos pueden provenir de una persona. Y él estaría allí para contarlo todo. NADIE le quitaría el poder sobre esas dos personas.


¡Buenas buenas! Tenía tiempo sin pasarme por aquí para otro motivo que no fuera actualizar mi fic, sin embargo llego aquí presa de la inspiración y de unos ataques locos por también formar parte de este nuevo movimiento. Es una pequeña historia, basada en el 1 de diciembre del mes Ryosaku: celos...  
Cabe destacar que el grupo "Ponta Pair Love en castellano" ha organizado todo este evento del calendario Ryosaku, me ha encantado la idea y siempre que pueda ayudaré para levantar los ánimos de este fandom y despertar intereses.

Espero continuar con el grupo la actividad, cada vez que el tiempo me lo permita estaré aquí subiendo historias... Espero que les guste...

Disclaimer: POT no me pertenece.

 **Celos**

Era insólito, absurdo, degradante, incómodo y molesto hasta cierto punto. Aquello no le molestaba, no, en absoluto. ¡Le enrabiaba! ¿Cómo podía ser que aquellos dos incompetentes, inútiles, buenos para nada anduvieran juntos? Oh, y aquello no era lo peor.

 _Mendigos malagradecidos…_

Lo peor era que demostraran su amor delante de él, él que debía ser el alma, centro y vida de una de esas dos personas. Él, el ser indispensable para el buen vivir, el ser fundamental para la felicidad, el remedio para sus augurios, él lo era todo. Y parecía ser que nadie notaba eso.

Bufó cuando escuchó las risas de los presentes, intentó llamar la atención con lo que fuera. ¡Lo que fuera! ¿Todo en la guerra y en el amor se valía cierto? ¿Qué perdía él con intentar desenfocarlos a ambos? Y fue entonces cuando llegó la respuesta a su mente y se detuvo: Su dignidad estaría en juego y nada le importaba más a él que eso.

Nadie podía saber que aquellos seres habían revolcado su mundo, sólo de una manera muy leve cabe destacar. Nadie podía notar que él moría por dentro por recuperar lo que le habían quitado, él debía ser el dueño de todo, el rey, la luz de todos los corazones malheridos y demás. Se supone que quienes deberían depender eran ellos de él y no viceversa, él era un ser solitario, autosuficiente e individualista que podía ganarse la vida por si mismo, no necesitaba de aquellos insignificantes seres para que su día se iluminara.

Por supuesto que su caso con el flaco era evidente, desde que tenía memoria aquel enclenque con sus manos minúsculas y su cuerpo escuálido había sido su cama y su hogar durante años; no entendía la proporcionalidad del mundo, pues aunque él también había crecido, el flaco se había estirado hasta el punto en que cuando era levantado por él volaba por los cielos, sus manos también habían crecido y ahora su cama era mucho más estable, grande y cómoda.

El flaco había cambiado tanto como él lo había hecho y, a pesar que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo en un primer momento, aprendió a acostumbrarse a su nueva voz gruesa, a sus amistades y hasta algunas de sus vecinas. ¿Pero aquello? ¡Aquello era una grosería para él!

Cuando vio por primera vez a la flaca, creía haber sido flechado por algo, pues sus feromonas hicieron efecto en él y rápidamente se rindió ante las manos, aroma y voz suave de la muchacha. Podría haberse acostumbrado a aquel aroma, pero a veces era injusto para él. Porque desde verla diariamente, habían momentos en los que no la veía por una semana…

Oh si, por supuesto que él podía contar los días. Era un gato al final de cuentas.

Le molestaba ver como ambos se reunían y luego se desunían. Cuando volvía a encariñarse con ella, ella se escapaba. ¡Demonios lo odiaba! Y como si no fuera suficiente para él, su flaco también sentía emociones negativas y aquello le molestaba. No sabía si era porque –como a él le pasaba – le costaba acostumbrarse a la flaca o si existiría algún otro factor externo que él no había tomado en cuenta.

Era muy analítico si se lo proponía, sabía que sin la flaca su flaco sufría mucho y por ende, él también lo hacía, por ello le molestaba verlos juntos…pues solo se preguntaba en que momento ella se volvería a desaparecer.

Aunque había una razón más grande por al cual él odiaba sus visitas, le enervaba el cuerpo, le caía mal, le daban malos presentimientos. ¡A ÉL NADIE PODÍA QUITARLE SU DERECHO DE SER LA ATENCIÓN DE SUS FLACOS! Él servía de despojo para ellos, él era su rey, lo sabía cada que su panza peluda era acariciada por los dos al mismo tiempo.

Lo sabía…

Aquello debía ser el cielo para ellos dos…

Pero últimamente aquello había cambiado y allí estaban de nuevo. Ella ya tenía más de dos meses visitando al flaco y a cada que pasaban los días, menos atención recibía de los dos. Aquello realmente le sacaba de sus cabales. Se estiró y decidió llamar la atención como solo él sabía hacerlo… maullando.

Ambos reían viendo quien sabe que estupidez le ofrecía aquella caja negra, no comprendía que embrujo tenía aquel aparato que hasta a él lo introducía en su hipnosis eterna, desde ese día que choco sin querer con un cristal miraba con recelo aquella caja… La odiaba. Se colocó justo frente a ella y comenzó a maullar, en pocos segundos las risas menguaron y ambos posaron sus miradas en él.

 _Oh, si_

 _Póstrense ante su dueño._

La flaca en pocos segundos lo levantó y lo llevó al sofá, fue entonces cuando notó que su segunda cama estaba un poco levantada. ¡Pero que detallistas habían sido! Como él había subido de peso, ahora la flaca le brindaba su cama un poco más abultada, no sabía como lo había logrado pues el flaco nunca había podido lograr eso, pero que más daba ¡a disfrutar!

Mientras ronroneaba en el regazo de la flaca, comenzó a escuchar como ambos murmuraban.

— ¿Crees que se ponga celoso con la llegada de Ryoko? –Era una lástima que para él aquello no significara nada, si tan sólo entendiera el idioma humano.

La risa grave del flaco travesó sus orejas.

— Finalmente podrá volver a jugar con un infante, logrará rebajar –

Su nueva cama comenzó a subir y bajar mientras la flaca se reía, no sabía que le daba tanta gracia a ambos… Bendita caja misteriosa…

— ¿Ryoma-kun? –

— Hmp –

— Gracias por convencer a mi abuela de quedarme aquí –

— Años de relación, tu embarazada ¿no era obvio? –

Su cama se calentó mucho más, subió la cabeza para notar como su flaco –ahora feliz – abrazaba a su flaca, parecía ser que finalmente los problemas entre ellos habían terminado. Seguramente había comenzado por alguna lata de atún, esas siempre desembocaban las peores riñas.

Momentos después, cuando creyó que todos estaban dormidos la flaca habló.

— ¿Ryoma-kun? –Sintió como su flaco se removía al lado de ella – feliz aniversario –

Su voz era más suave y hogareña que de costumbre, con aquella aura de paz y acogimiento, sintió que ya había llegado su momento de dormir, aquel que tanto esperaba para estar con ambos. Cerró sus ojos y en pocos minutos concilió su sueño gatuno.

Vale, quizás sus flacos si le tomaban en cuenta…


End file.
